1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring and controlling levels of liquid in a reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents have addressed the problem of liquid level sensing and swimming pool level maintenance. Page, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,286 and 3,848,627 describes a sensor utilizing conductive probes. Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,360 depicts capacitive strips with derivative signal processing. Hile et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,676 discloses the use of a capacitive sensing element compared against a fixed capacitive reference. Hochstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,147 describes a capacitive liquid level sensor using two pair of parallel plate sets, one for sensing and the other for dielectric constant of the liquid. Erath, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,147 discloses a single element capacitive liquid level sensor using discharge time as a measure for use in a well. Pomerantz et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,008 describes multiple capacitive elements using shunting elements and common electrode immersed in a conductive liquid. Maxhimer U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,238 describes a wired, remote pool level sensor using a fixed time for filling after sensing. Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,008 teaches the use of dual capacitive elements along with common element using a D-type flip-flop as a phase discriminator and requiring an offset adjusting element. However, none of these offer an easily installable and simple solution to maintaining liquid level.
The present disclosure is of a system having two main portions: a detector and transmitter (detector/transmitter), and a receiver. The detector/transmitter remotely detects the level of a liquid contained within a vessel, such as the water level in a swimming pool, and transmits information to the remote receiver thus enabling control of valves and pumps to fill or empty the vessel. Advantageously, thus is a wireless (e.g., radio) system so the detector/transmitter is sealed and can safely be immersed in the liquid (e.g., swimming pool.)
The detector portion utilizes multiple capacitive plates, or electrodes, to sense a liquid level. The plates are separated from the liquid by an electrically insulating material, which is chosen to be compatible with the liquid. A single capacitive plate may be used as a common electrode against which the capacitances of the other electrodes are measured, or alternatively, the common electrode may be metallic and placed such that it is immersed continuously in the liquid. This common electrode is connected to the circuit node common of the associated detector processing electronics.
A second electrode (plate) is utilized as a timing reference for other sensing electrodes to measure the liquid level. This reference electrode is totally covered by the liquid while the system is in an operational state.
The surface area of each of the sensing electrodes is larger than that of the reference electrode such that when the liquid level covers an area of a given sensor electrode equal to the area of the reference electrode, the capacitances of the reference and sensor electrode are equal. The detector portion electronics sense the condition of the liquid level being either less than or greater the point where the capacitances, i.e. immersed surface areas, are equal.
With multiple electrodes arranged vertically, various liquid levels may be sensed. Properly oriented, this system of capacitive electrodes can be used to control a zone of liquid level such that when the level decreases to a certain point the detector/transmitter signals the receiver, causing a valve to open, filling the reservoir from a makeup source. When a second predetermined level is reached, again sensed by the detector/transmitter, the receiver is signaled to close the valve, thus ceasing the filling of the reservoir.
Conversely, the system can detect on overfull condition if the liquid reaches too high a level due to circumstances outside the control of the liquid level detection system, such as due to rain. The receiver can be signaled of this overfull condition which then causes a drain valve, pump or other mechanism to operate to decrease the liquid level until a second condition is sensed causing this emptying to halt.
The system need not use both fill and empty mechanisms. A simple system for auto-filling only would then not require either the electrode or electronics for the auto-empty function.
Also provided is a reed switch inside the detector/transmitter housing which when activated by a magnet held externally to the housing but in proximity to the switch puts the detector/transmitter into a test mode; this preserves the watertight integrity of the housing.